


Shenanigans on the Sub

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Tazz's usual shenanigans, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Will add later





	Shenanigans on the Sub

Tazz laid on her bed in the submarine that belonged to the Heart Pirates with her hands folded behind her head. She sighed softly as she stared up at the ceiling, memories and thoughts acing across her mind. It had been three years since the war at Marineford and since she joined Trafalgar Law's crew.

She smiled to herself as an image of the rather quirky group she belonged to flashed in her mind before a knock on her door sounded. She rolled off the bed and adjusted her tank top and the lower half of her jumpsuit tied around her waist before she went to her door. When she opened it, she saw Shachi and Penguin grinning at her, making her raise a brow and narrow her eye, "Need something?"

The duo looked at each other before grabbing her hands, Shachi taking hold of her metal left one and Penguin taking her right one, before they pulled her from her room and started down the hall as the latter began to explain, "We just surfaced and docked. You're coming with us to go get supplies." She blinked at them before giving an exasperated sigh and a teasing smile, "You sure this isn't an excuse to go around while holding my hands?" The two stiffened with bright blushes but continued forward to the door that led to the deck.

Penguin opened it and led the way out with Tazz behind him and Shachi behind her before they jumped over the railing and to the dock. The duo finally released her hands and shoved theirs into the pockets of their jumpsuits as they looked anywhere but at her. She chuckled and put her arms around their necks, "I'm just teasing~! With how long I've been with you, I'd think that you'd be used to it by now."

Penguin's face burned brighter as Shachi stuttered, "W-We know that!" She chuckled and pulled them closer to her, "Oh, really?" Satisfied with their flustered states, she released them and put her hands in her pockets with a smirk on her face, "So, what all do we need to resupply?"

Penguin calmed down enough to speak coherently, "More medical things and food." She hummed before nodding, "Alright. You guys go get the medical stuff. I'll go get the food." Before they could protest, she was gone from their sight, making them pout.

Tazz ruffled the hair at the back of her head as she walked through the food market, her other hand pulling the rope to a cart already filled with a good amount of foodstuffs. Her eye roamed over the stalls and what they were selling before she spotted a stand that was selling apples. She smirked to herself, already planning something, as she walked over.

She bought a couple of crates full of apples before going on her way to finish her shopping. On her way back to the sub, she saw Shachi and Penguin both with some small crates of what she figured to be medical supplies heading the same way she was. She smiled and trotted over quietly before leaning forward and blowing on the back of Penguin's neck.

He shivered and jumped forward with a yelp before whipping around to face a grinning Tazz as Shachi jumped to the side, startled by her sudden appearance. After calming his pounding heart, Penguin let out a soft sigh before falling into step with the other two as he and Shachi put their crates in her cart, "I have no idea how your always so quiet. Especially with that big cart with you." She chuckled and looked ahead, "Only when I want to be. What do you guys want for dinner?"

The two men peered over her at each other before grinning, "Curry!" She chuckled and nodded, "Alright. Beef or pork?" They once more responded simultaneously, "Beef/pork!"

Their different answers made them look at each other before they began bickering over the meat and butted heads. After a minute of arguing, Tazz put her hands on their shoulders to calm them down, "How about I make both? There's plenty of ingredients." They looked at Tazz before hugging her between them, "You're so wonderful~!"

She chuckled and let them sandwich her between them, "You sound like my brother's chef. Let's get back to the sub." They released her and resumed walking back to the submarine before helping her unload the supplies.

After getting everything stored away, Tazz went to the kitchen to get started on dinner and she let her tail slip out from her pants, having gotten tired of keeping it around her leg. She hummed softly to herself and began cutting up the meat and vegetables when someone behind her cleared their throat. She looked back to see Penguin with a light blush on his cheeks, "Um... W-Would you like some help?"

She smiled and reached over to pinch his cheek, "You're so adorable when you blush~! But, yes. Some help would be nice." She moved over a bit and handed him the knife, "Would you mind cutting up the rest of the vegetables while I get started on the rest?" He blushed more before nodding and doing as asked.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they cooked and started cooking the rice when the two curries neared completion. Once all that was done, Tazz gave Penguin a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out the dishes, "Thanks for the help, Peng." He barely kept himself from becoming a stuttering mess and just nodded in response before going and getting the others for dinner.

The rest of the crew filed in and sat down as Tazz took a spot between Penguin and Shachi before she started eating the first of three plates. The crew joked around and laughed as they ate, all except Law that is, before they filed out once they finished eating. Afterwards, Tazz stayed behind to clean up.

Penguin popped his head into the kitchen with a sheepish smile, "Hey, Tazz? Would you like some more help?" She smiled at him and nodded, holding a plate out for him to dry and put up, "Yeah. Thanks, Peng." He nodded back and walked over before taking the wet plate and a towel to dry it with, "It's no problem. It's the least I can do since you always make us such delicious food."

She chuckled softly and resumes washing the dishes before handing them off, "I'm glad you like my cooking that much. I'm curious though, you haven't done this since I joined the crew. Any specific reason why?" He blushed and almost fumbled when taking a dish from her, "Oh! Uh, I, uh, just figured you would appreciate some help after all this time." She smiled and lightly leaned against him, "Well, thank you. The help is appreciated, Penguin."

He nodded and they finished up cleaning before heading their separate ways to their respective bedrooms. After changing into a tank top and pajama shorts, Tazz crawled in bed before laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She stayed like that for a while before finally falling asleep for the night.

The next morning, Tazz woke to knocking on her door. She groaned softly and rolled off her bed before begrudgingly standing and walking over, opening her door to see Shachi standing there with a grin and what appeared to be flecks of batter of his face. She arched a brow and leaned on her door, "Yes?" He cleared his throat with a light blush before holding an arm out, "Your breakfast awaits, my lady."

Her eyebrow arched higher as she stared at him for a moment before taking his arm and letting him lead her to the kitchen, her tail swaying lazily behind her. When they got to the kitchen, Shachi opened the door for her and gestured inside with a wide smile. She entered the kitchen and her eye widened when she saw several tasty looking breakfast dishes spread on the table as Penguin poured some coffee into her orange mug.

She walked closer to the table and Penguin pulled out a chair for her, "So, what's all this about?" The guys blushed lightly and looked at each other before grinning, "We decided that this will be 'Tazz Appreciation Week'!" She sat down at the table before propping her chin in her palm, "Any reason why?"

The two looked at each other again before Penguin rubbed the back of his neck, "W-Well, to be honest... After the last fight we had, we realized that we don't thank you enough for all you the things you do for us." She smiled softly and shook her head, "You don't need to thank me. I'm happy to do anything I can for you guys." Shachi shook his head, "We know, but it helps us feel like we aren't just taking advantage of your generosity."

She chuckled softly as she picked up her fork, "Well, thank you. I really appreciate this, you two." Their cheeks brightened and they smiled happily, "We hope you like the food!" She smiled back, "I'm sure I will."

Shachi sheepishly clasped his hands behind his back, "I made the pancakes. I tried to make them really fluffy like you do." She hummed softly before taking a bite of said pancakes and smiling, "They're delicious, Shachi." Penguin began pushing Shachi out of the kitchen, "Well, we'll let you enjoy your breakfast in peace."

She blinked before tilting her head with a soft smile, "You two can stay if you want. I wouldn't mind the company." They paused at the door before grinning and walking back over, taking a seat on each side of her. She rested her elbows on the table and looked between the two, "Have you eaten yet?"

They nodded and Penguin rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. We actually got up pretty early to do this for you, but we made sure to feed ourselves before hand." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to their cheeks, "Thank you." They both blushed brightly and had to look away from her to keep from embarrassing themselves.

They made small talk as she ate happily, making sure to tell them how much she liked the food. Once she finished, Penguin pushed her from the kitchen, "We'll take care of things here. You should go relax." She chuckled softly and nodded, "Alright, alright. See you two later."

She went to her room to change out of her pajamas, putting on a black bikini top and black knee-length shorts before grabbing a book and heading to the deck. When she got outside, she picked a good spot and laid on her stomach before she began to read, humming softly as the sun warmed her skin and her tail slipped out from her shorts.

After reading for a while, she ended up dozing off with her head resting on her folded arms. She woke when she sensed someone laying down on their back next to her and she glanced over to see Bepo. She smiled and shut her book before moving and laying on the polar bear's stomach.

He blinked his beady eyes at her before smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Tazz. I didn't mean to wake you." She shook her head and closed her eye, "No need to apologize. I don't mind." She quickly put a finger to his lips to keep him from apologizing again before reaching around and gripping the sides of his orange jumpsuit before drifting off once more, being lulled back to sleep by the bear's steady breathing.

A bit later, she woke up once more to the feeling of a hand lightly running over her back and she let out a sleepy hum, making the hand freeze before pulling away. She frowned and peered over her shoulder to see Shachi with a bright blush on his face and looking like he was about to have a heart attack, "Why'd you stop? That felt nice..."

He seemed to be at a loss for words before hesitantly rubbing her back again. She smiled and closed her eye again while letting out a pleased sigh. Shachi was still blushing madly as he tried to keep his hand steady, not wanting her to notice how nervous he was about it since he knew she was awake.

His hand paused when he felt her breathing even out and he leaned closer to her face to see that she had fallen back to sleep. Her lips were parted and her cheek was cutely pressed against Bepo's stomach as she grasped the sides of the polar bear's jumpsuit. He smiled and gently pried her grip off of Bepo before carefully picking her up bridal style.

He entered the sub and walked down to her room, easing her door open wider with his foot before going inside and setting her on the bed. He slipped his arms out from under her and was about to pull away when her arms wrapped themselves around him before tugging him onto the bed with her. He blushed brightly as she hugged him closer and put a leg over both of his as she stayed asleep.

Figuring that he'd wake her if he tried to escape, he gave in and took off his hat and sunglasses before closing his eyes, hugging her back as he felt sleepiness take over. He soon fell asleep with an arm draped over her side and the other under his head as her head was tucked under his chin.


End file.
